1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to a contact having engaging portion offset from a base portion by an inclined and flexible arm such that the contact engaging portion is aligned with a mounting portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,411 issued to Lu on Sep. 5, 2000 discloses a contact used in a socket for electrically connecting with a pin of a chipset. The contact comprises a fixing portion for being fixed in the socket, a mating portion and a connecting portion connecting the fixing portion and the mating portion. The mating portion has a receiving portion which forms a receiving space adapted for entrance of the pin of the chipset to be in a first position, and has two engaging portions extending from the receiving portion for sidewardly gripping the pin of the chipset therebetween when the pin of the chipset is moved from the first position to a second position. However, the mating portion and the connecting portion are positioned in a vertical direction and are coplanar with the fixing portion, that may limit a deformation of the mating portion.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional contact 10 is used for electrically connecting pin grad array (PGA) package and a printed circuit board. The contact comprises a planar retention portion 11, a soldering portion 12 extending from the retention potion 11 and substantially perpendicular to the retention portion 11, and a pair of spring arms 13 extending upwardly from two opposite sides of the retention portion 11. The spring arms 13 are disposed symmetrically, and the pin of the PGA package is inserted into a room defined between the spring arms 13. However, the contact 10 is symmetric and complicated so that it occupies a large room of a passageway of an insulative housing for receiving the contact 10 and wastes much metallic material. In order to cost down and reduce a size of the contact, it is needed to find an improved contact to overcome the problems mentioned above.